Extracorporeal clearance of organophosphates (OP) from the blood is a technique to counter toxicity. Used as an adjuvant therapy, clearance of OP toxins makes other current therapeutic for clearance of OP toxins (for example, oximes or plasma administration) more effective. The most widely used method of extracorporeal OP clearance is hemodialysis, which is typically only effective with fat-insoluble toxins. Clearance of fat-soluble OP toxins, like parathion, or its active in vivo metabolite paraoxon, requires hemoperfusion over adsorbent surfaces like activated charcoal or activated resins. The resins used to remove fat-soluble toxins, e.g., paraoxon, can also non-specifically adsorb or damage blood factors (e.g., platelets, red blood cells, white blood cells, etc.), which can lead to clinical complications such as loss of platelets, leukopenia, hypocalcaemia, hypoglycemia, and fibrinogen reduction. The loss of blood factors can lead to systemic bleeding, which can cause death in patients receiving this treatment.